plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Zombie
(immune to being frozen) (can attack from behind and avoid his snowballs) (Plant Food can block snowballs) (cannot be hit by snowballs) |first seen = Frostbite Caves - Day 4 |flavor text = Shhhhh ... Hunter Zombie didn't actually kill that sabertooth tiger. He found the skin at a thrift store. Also, he's a vegetarian. Tell no one. }} Hunter Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He throws chilling snowballs at the player's plants, freezing them in frozen blocks after three hits, with the exception of most plant in the Winter-mint and Pepper-mint families. for an exact list, the Hunter zombie cannot freeze Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Torchwood, Lava Guava, Jack O' Lantern, Wasabi Whip, Cold Snapdragon, Winter Melon and Missile Toe. After shooting, he will continue moving towards the player's house, and then repeat the process randomly again and again if there is any plant in front of him, as long as it is not a low plant like Spikeweed. Hunter Zombie cannot throw snowballs at plants behind a frozen plant, but he can throw snowballs if the plants are behind a frozen zombie, thus making him an environmental modifier. Like all Frostbite Caves zombies, he can not be frozen. Attempting to do so will only chill him. Audio Almanac entry Overview Hunter Zombie absorbs 700 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 350 damage per shot before dying at 700 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 4 to 8, 10 to 16, 19 to 24, and 27 to 30, Icebound Battleground, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3, and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 9, 10, and 34 Strategies This is a dangerous zombie, especially since Hunter Zombies come in groups in later levels (and in Icebound Battleground). He uses his disadvantage, which is his speed, as an advantage against your defenses. This allows him to "hide" behind other, stronger zombies, protecting him from damage while he freezes your plants. Therefore, thawing plants are vital to prevent these zombies from overrunning your defenses. Fire Peashooter can kill him easily. Kill him quickly, as he can freeze the frontmost plants. This could result in the plants being frozen and many other zombies passing through frozen plants causing either your brains to be eaten or you having to use countless coins to thaw plants. These zombies are especially deadly if the first plant in the Hunter Zombie's row is not protected by a Pepper-pult or is crucial to your setup (e.g. a Chard Guard planted to prevent zombies from using a slider). When combined with the freezing winds of the Frostbite Caves, this zombie can cause entire swaths of plants to be frozen and disabled. You can use Guacodiles against this zombie. However, you need at least two Guacodiles to do this. It is crucial that you plant the Guacodiles close to a Hunter Zombie, as if you do not, the Hunter Zombie may freeze it. Among the introduced plants in Frostbite Caves, use Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter against this zombie, as they are immune to snowballs. You can also use Pepper-pult to deal splash damage against him. Placing the Pepper-pult at the front of your defenses is a smart idea, as it blocks everything behind it from being frozen by Hunter Zombies, this idea you can also apply it with Fire Peashooters. When in a pinch, use Plant Food on the Pepper-pult. Torchwoods and peashooting plants like the Repeater can do fast and high damage to this zombie. Lava Guavas are also effective against this zombie. Since Lava Guavas are immune to their snowballs and can cause much damage to the zombies that are behind the Hunter Zombie. Cold Snapdragon and Missile Toe, despite not being thawing plants, are immune to the snowballs thrown by the zombie. Placing them in front will also render their snowballs useless and protect the plants behind. If you are going to beat this zombie without his weaknesses, it is recommended to use Plant Food on an Infi-nut. Its barriers can block snowballs from hitting your plants, similar to how it can stop the Fisherman Zombies from pulling plants. If you are playing Icebound Battleground, try to have it boosted in the Zen Garden so that none of your plants will get frozen. Also, you can stall the zombie by placing a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in front of him. Gallery Hunter almanac.png|Almanac entry Hunter Zombie's Almanc Icon.png|Almanac icon 7.JPG|Two Hunter Zombies throwing snowballs at two plants, one of them already frozen 13.JPG|Hunter Zombies being attacked by Pepper-pult during his Plant Food effect HunterZombieTrailer.JPG|Hunter Zombie seen in trailer Hunter eats.png|A Hunter Zombie eating Dead hunter.jpg|A dead Hunter Zombie Fainted Hunter.jpg|A fainted Hunter Zombie Hunter eating.jpg|A Hunter Zombie ate the player's brains HDHUNTERZOMBIE.png|Hunter Zombie with a transparent background Sem título7.jpg|Hypnotized Hunter Zombie Screen Shot 2015-02-20 at 6.36.12 PM.png|Frozen Hunter Zombie Hunter Zombies in Vasebreaker.jpg|Two Hunter Zombies (one glowing red near Player's House and one normal) in Vasebreaker (Piñata Party) huntery.png|Hunter Zombie in the trailer HD Hunter for Hunter.png|Hunter Zombie throwing a snowball Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 09.33.33.png|Hunter throwing a snowball at a partially frozen Repeater ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGEHUNTERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Hunter Zombie's sprites DeadHunterZombie.png|A headless Hunter Zombie Hunter Zombie Vase.jpg|Hunter Zombie in a vase Hunter Zombie Frostbite Caves Portal.jpg|Hunter Zombie coming out of a portal Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Hunter Zombie - Frostbite Caves Day 4 (Ep.165)|By Trivia *His snowballs actually have a range of a whole lane. This can be seen by quickly digging up a plant he is attacking, *Even if the plant in front of him is already frozen, he will continue to throw snowballs at the damaged frozen block. *If one looks closely under his saber-tooth tiger skin, he has the same forehead that most of the Frostbite Caves zombies have. *If Hunter Zombie is hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, he will still throw his snowballs to the left, and will still hit plants. This trait is shared with the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie. *When throwing a snowball, his right arm gets separated from his body. *He throws snowballs four squares away from the plant. **It used to be three squares away. *According to Hunter Zombie's Almanac entry, he is a vegetarian. However, the game screen still displays "The zombies ate your brains!" if it reaches the house. See also *Wizard Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Octo Zombie *Chief Ice Wind Zombie *Frostbite Caves ru:Зомби-охотник de:Zombie-Jäger fr:Zombie Chasseur Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Immobilizing zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies